Bakugan
by Tom The Dragon1987
Summary: This will be a basic rewrite of Season 1 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers except with my OC who is named Zane. (If I finish this story completely I will start working on New Vestroia I even have plans for it already but don't get your hopes high yet ok?)
1. The Battle Starts

_**Note this takes place in the very first season of bakugan and I do not own it apart from my OC. (another thing is is that some chapters will almost feel the same for about 2-6 chapters sorry about that.)**_

 _ **I hope you will like it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Battle Starts**

 _ **Dan:**_ Hmm. Which Bakugans should I take? Oh yeah, I will take you and you and then you, Saurus. Okay time to go.

"Dan has brown hair with brown eyes he is also wearing green goggles on top of his head. He is wearing yellow shirt and a red jacket on top of him. He is also wearing red pants with some black stripes on them and his shoes are in black and blue colors."

"Dan then rushed out of his room and then went down stairs and went to the door"

 _ **Dan:**_ Bye mom.

 _ **Miyoko (Dan's mom):**_ Wait where are you going Daniel? "She asked suprised while doing yoga in the living room, however Dan already left the house when his mom asked the question"

"After he left the house he went on his bike and ride it to the park, where he was greeted by Akira and his older brother Shuji"

 _ **Akira:**_ Its about time you showed up, I thought you chickened out.

 _ **Dan:**_ You wish, Akira. So are you ready to battle?

 _ **Akira:**_ Oh its not me you are facing. Its my older brother Shuji. "Shuji then stands up from the bench he was sitting on"

 _ **Shuji:**_ I heard you are pretty good, lets see how good you really are.

 _ **Dan:**_ Yeah I'm pretty good.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Enough talking lets Battle. "taking out his field card"

 _ **Dan:**_ Alright then. "taking his field card aswell"

 _ **Dan & Shuji: **_Bakugan! Field Open!

"Time started to slow down and eventually freeze and at the same time a circle with six different attributes beneath Dan and Shuji appeared and was spinning clockwise.  
few seconds later and they were in some field that had white floor and different colored walls(?)"

 _ **Dan & Shuji:**_ Gate Card Set! "both throwing a gate card to the field and after they were set they got bigger"

 _ **Shuji:** *laughed* _Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Mantris!

 _ **Dan:**_ Shuji your little bug is going down! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Serpenoid!

 _ **Bakupod:** Bakugan has entered battle. With Subterra Mantris having 270 Gs and Pyrus Serpenoid having 320 Gs._

 ** _Dan & Shuji: _**BAKUGAN BRAWL!

 _ **Dan:**_ Alright!

"Shuji laughs a bit"

 _ **Shuji:**_ Gate card open up now!

"the field started turning into a desert with some pyramids"

 _ **Bakupod:** Power level increase Subterra Mantris now has 420 Gs._

"Dan was a bit shocked and then few seconds later his bakugan lost"

 _ **Bakupod:**_ Opponents Subterra _Mantris Victorious!_

 ** _Shuji:_** Too easy. Time to finish what I started. "throwing his bakugan to an existing gate card" Bakugan Stand! Go Terrorclaw!

 _ **Dan:**_ You think you are pretty good huh, Shuji? Well you better get ready, because you are going down.  
Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand. Go Pyrus Falconeer! And lets do this. Gate Card Open!

"The two bakugan later though while the gate card was opened Pyrus bakugan had the higher advantage than the subterra one, eventually defeating Terrorclaw."

 _ **Dan:**_ Now we are tied up. Hehe.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Not for long. Gate card Set!

 _ **Shuji & Dan: **_Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! "both of their bakugan were Saurus. Shuji had Subterra and Dan had Pyrus."

 _ **Shuji:**_ Gate card Open!

 _ **Bakupod:** Subterra Saurus has 40 Gs power increase now at 320 Gs while Pyrus Saurus at 280 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Ability card active: Saurus Blow!

 _ **Bakupod:** Power level increase Pyrus Saurus has 60 power increase now at 340 Gs._

"then Pyrus Saurus rushed at Subterra Saurus making Subterra Saurus fall down and return to ball form"

 _ **Shuji:**_ No this can't be happening.

 _ **Dan:**_ well I hate to say it but it is.

 _ **Shuji:**_ whatever , Gate card Set. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Subterra Mantris has entered the field._

 ** _Dan:_** Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Lets do this, Falconeer.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Gate card Open! And now I will play my ability card: Flight cutter!

 _ **Dan:**_ If you think you are the only one who can use an ability card you are wrong.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Smart mouth.

 _ **Dan:**_ Counter ability Activate!: Brain Fire!

 _ **Shuji:**_ What the.

"then a fireball appeared in Falconeer's right hand and then the Pyrus Bakugan shot the fireball to Subterra Mantris which made Mantris go back to his ball form and after that the Battle ended"

 _ **Dan:**_ It looks like I win.

 ** _Akira:_** Brother what happened? "asked suprised"

 _ **Shuji:**_ I lost. Ugh. This isn't over Danny-boy. "later Shuji and Akira left and went back home same with Dan"

In Vestroia

 _ **?:**_ If only that human named Dan would know that bakugan is not just a game. A larger Battle is taking in my universe - Vestroia. My universe fueled by six worlds each with their own element. The Earth element named Subterra, the light element Haos, a Aqua elementa or as humans would call it the water element, the element of darkness - Darkus, the Wind element called Ventus, and fire element named Pyrus.

"there was a white bakugan with black looking eyes that went through the Pyrus world."

 _ **?:**_ Naga wait!

"Then there was a dragon like bakugan who was red in color with green eyes and some spikes on his muzzle"

 _ **?:** _Out of my way Drago!

 _ **Drago:**_ Why are you obsessed with gaining all that power, Naga, you know that it will lead you to your ultimate destruction.

 _ **Naga:**_ SILENCE! You know nothing on how we feel, better alone about these six worlds.

 _ **Drago:**_ I suspect you are the one behind a human they call Micheal I'd like to know how you met him.

 _ **Naga:**_ "Laughing and then showing some sort of card" Do you know what this is? "Drago looked more serious.

"Naga then throws that card which a few moments later became a portal"

 _ **Drago:**_ A Portal!? But where does it lead to?

 ** _Naga:_** "going through the portal"To the center of Vestroia. "Naga then laughed and appeared near Silent Core and Infinity Core." Infinity core the source of positive energy and Silent Core source of negative energy. Now all I need to do is to absorb both cores to rule Vestroia. "laughs almost like a maniac. Goes to the Silent core trying to absorb it." Uuuh this too much power. There is way to much negative energy in me! What is going on now. "gets dragged into the silent core eventually getting captured and releasing a lot of negative energy and pushing Infinity core which then creates a portal and going into some unknown place."

Back on Earth

"At this time it was evening and Dan was walking near the shore to his home until Shuji and Akira stopped him again."

 _ **Dan:**_ Not you two again. "saids sadly"

 _ **Shuji:**_ Its time for our rematch. "Said in a way angry and in a way happy."

 _ **Dan:**_ I guess you like losing.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Just Zip it.

 _ **Dan:**_ Whatever. Alright lets do it.

 ** _Shuji & Dan: _**Bakugan. Field Open!

"Than a circle began to spin clock wise like it was in the park, few moments later they were in the same field like before."

 _ **Shuji & Dan: **_Gate card set!

 _ **Shuji:**_ I shall go first. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Jugernoid. "landing on his gate card which is near Dan"

 _ **Dan:**_ Since when did you get a hold of Darkus Beast? "asked suprised"

 _ **Shuji:**_ I guess you can call me, master of Darkus.

 _ **Dan:**_ Alright my turn. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand! Go Pyrus Mantris. And I will do this, Ability card Activate! Marionette. Now come Juggernoid to the field where my Mantris stands.

 _ **Bakupod:** Pyrus Mantris has 270 Gs while Darkus Juggernoid has 280 Gs._

 _ **Dan:**_ Gate card Open!

 ** _Bakupod:_** _Mantris power level is now at 320 Gs._

"Then Mantris attacked Juggernoid defeating him and both bakugans go back to their ball form."

 ** _Dan:_** Take that Shuji!

 ** _Shuji:_** Grr. you will PAY for that! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Stinglash!

 _ **Bakupod:** Darkus Stinglash has entered the field with power level of 290 Gs_

 _ **Dan:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!

 _ **Bakupod:** Pyrus Saurus has entered battle field with power level of 270 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Ability Card activate! Saurus Blow!

"Saurus then was en golfed with some fire around him. He then charged at Stinglash and defeated him."

 _ **Shuji:**_ You will also PAY FOR THAT! Gate Card Set!

"After Shuji threw his gate card Dan got a vision of Drago and Fear Ripper Battling each other. Few moments later he then saw the current Battlefield. And after that, one of his Ability Cards started to glow, a Bakugan appeared out of that ability card same with Shuji's ability card. And both boys were surprised."

 _ **Dan:**_ Isn't this a Dragonoid's card? "he thought to himself"

"And straight after that, both bakugans that appeared from the ability cards went straight to the existing gate card which then appeared to be Pyrus Dragonoid and Darkus Fear Ripper."

 _ **Drago:**_ Listen to me Fear Ripper. The negative energy is driving you crazy!

"Later Dan thought to himself that he was hearing thing, about Drago talking."

 _ **Bakupod:** Power level increase detected Pyrus Dragonoid's gained 100 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** What but how? I didn't activate an ability card.

"later Drago defeated Fear Ripper and both of them turned back to their ball form. And after the battle they went back to the real world and time resumed again."

 ** _Shuji:_** "almost like crying" I lost Again.

"Dan then thought to himself on what just happened back in the battlefield, few moments later he came back home and went to his room. Then he turned on his computer and started chatting with his friends which are Runo, Marucho, Julie and Alice. Runo has blue hair, which end up in two ponytails, her eyes are green in color, she is wearing a yellow dress with a white skirt, she is also wearing two brown colored gloves. Marucho is a blonde who also has a pair of red glasses, his eyes are blue in color too, he is short in height as well he was also wearing blue jacket. Julie has a tan skin with silver-like hair, she wears a pink jacket, on her hand she has two white gloves, her eyes are also blue in color. Alice has red-ish hair, she also wears what seems to be a yellow skirt, underneath it she wears a green shirt, her eyes are brown."

 _ **Dan:**_ I'm telling you my bakugan was talking.

 ** _Runo:_** Wow you too?

 _ **Dan:**_ What do you mean?

 ** _Runo:_** Check the bakugan site its all about "bakugans talking" thingy.

"Dan then checks the bakugan site and sees a lot of people chatting about talking bakugans even in video chats."

 _ **Dan:**_ Woah! _"returns to his video chat"_ Yeah you are right Runo. Anyway I will go to sleep now.

"Dan then goes to bed while putting his new bakugan on the window shelf"

 _ **Dan:**_ Goodnight Drago I hope you like your new name.

 _Hey brawlers Dan here, next time I will meet a guy who is calling himself Masquerade and he is challenging other battlers into bakugan brawls and then if a bakugan loses he is sent to another dimension. I challenge him to a brawl, but while I wait at the place were I asked him to be, Shuji and Akira were there too and they were bullying another bakugan brawler even challenging him into one, however he does not know how to play, as this will be his first time and I will help him. But who will win against me and Masquerade? well you will have to see it. Peace out Brawlers._

* * *

 **Hey guys Tom here I hope you liked my first fanfic (even tho this is almost a complete rewrite of the very first episode of Bakugan brawlers) I will list some future chapters here, but don't expect it too appear real soon as this one took me some time not too much but a bit. And sorry about descriptions of characters being bad I suck at wrighting them.**

 **Chapter 2: Masquerade's Intention.**

 **Chapter 3: Unknown Bakugan.**

 **Chapter 4: A New Nemesis.**

 **Chapter 5: Bakugan Valley.**

 **Chapter 6: Mind Controlled.**

 **Chapter 7: ********'s Origin.**


	2. Masquerade's Intention

**So yeah chapter 2 I hope you will enjoy this one as well (and I will try to complete this story even if it doesn't get a lot of views)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Masquerade's Intention.

"Runo was walking in a playground holding her backugan when a mysterious brawler came behind her she then turned around to him"

 _ **Runo:**_ Who are you? "she then sees a Bakugan field card in his hand" A brawler! "She thought to herself." What even is your name?

 _ **Masquerade:**_ My name is Masquerade, now how about we have a little battle?

 ** _Runo:_** You are on! "taking her field card out of her pocket."

 ** _Runo & Masquerade: _**Field Open!

"After the brawl Runo was sitting on the ground"

 _ **Runo:**_ I...I...I lost. "saying surprised"

"Masquerade then laughed a bit as then he left the playground while Runo was coming back home from what just happened there. When she returned home she logged on the bakugan site and then went to the chatroom that her friends made"

 _ **Runo:**_ Guys you will never believe what happened today.

 ** _Dan:_** What is it?

 _ **Runo:**_ Some freak by the name of Masquerade attacked me and sent my bakugans to the Doom Dimension!

 _ **Marucho:**_ So you too huh?

 ** _Runo:_** What do you mean?

 _ **Julie:**_ Its all over the bakugan website.

 _ **Runo:**_ So I guess I wasn't the only one.

 _ **Dan:**_ I will defeat that creep no matter what!

"after some time Dan sended a Video message to Masquerade challenging him. After he sent it he then walked to the place as he then saw Shuji and Akira bullying another brawler. The boy had silver like hair, he has "

 ** _?:_** No way I wasn't making fun of you guys.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Admit it Punk you were making fun of the way I battle. Isn't that right Akira?

 _ **Akira:**_ That's what I heard, what's the problem Zane?

 _ **Zane:**_ Nothing I just like Bakugan.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Well so am I. And now we will brawl.

 _ **Zane:**_ But I'm new at bakugan, I don't know all the rules yet and I have never battled before.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Well then you are about to find out the hard way.

 _ **Akira:**_ Teach him a lesson, Shuji.

 _ **Dan:**_ Back of, Shuji.

"Then all brawlers turned to Dan"

 ** _Shuji:_** Huh Dan? It's none of your business, Get lost!

 _ **Zane:**_ Woah! Dan from the Battle Brawlers. I didn't expect to see you here.

 _ **Dan:**_ I see that they are challenging you into a Bakugan Battle I will help you out as I heard you never battled before.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Hmm. So you will team up huh? If so then lets do a Tag team battle.

 _ **Akira:**_ Yeah lets do it!

 _ **Dan:**_ Are you ready? Oh and by the way, what is your name?

 _ **Zane:**_ My name is Zane and Yeah I'm ready!

 _ **Dan:**_ Alright!

"Everyone takes out their field card from their pockets"

 _ **Shuji, Akira, Dan & Zane: **_Bakugan! Field Open!

"Then a circle beneath them appeared yet again with six different attributes, and it was spinning clockwise. Few moments later they were in a bakugan battlefield."

 _ **Zane:**_ Woah! Is this how Bakugan Battlefield looks like?!

 ** _Dan:_** Yeah, first things first all players throw down a gate card.

 _ **Zane:**_ Alright I get it.

 _ **Shuji, Akira, Dan & Zane: **_Gate Card Set!

 _ **Dan:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Griffon Stand!

 _ **Shuji:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!

 _ **Dan:**_ You felt right into my trap. Gate Card Open! Quadrek Battle! Now the battle won't start until there are four bakugans on that gate card.

 _ **Zane:**_ Which Bakugan should I throw? "Thinking to himself" I got it. Bakugan Brawl! Centipoid Stand!

 _ **Akira:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Terrorclaw Stand!

 _ **Dan:**_ You can use your ability cards to help your bakugan to defeat enemy bakugan also keep in mind that certain gate cards have an instant win effect.

 _ **Zane:**_ Ok I got it. Then I will do this, Ability card Activate, Spiced Assault! This ability cards makes my Centipoid gain 100 Gs while draining 100 Gs from another bakugan, and I choose Saurus!

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Centipoid's Power level increase by 100 Gs Current power Level is at 400 Gs while Saurus 170 Gs. Total Power level of Darkus Centipoid's and Pyrus Griffon's are at 710 Gs while Subterra Terrorclaw and Subterra Sarus are at 400 Gs. Pyrus Griffon and Darkus Centipoid Victorious!_

 ** _Akira:_** Not good. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Centipoid Stand! And now Ability Card Activate Attractor! This lets me bring one of my allies bakugan to the gate card my centipoid is standing and I call on Shuji's Terrorclaw!

 _ **Zane:**_ Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Centipoid Stand! Akira you are not the only one with Attractor ability card and now I will activate it, Ability card activate Attractor, with this I can choose one opponent's bakugan and send it to the field were my Centipoid is standing and I choose Stinglash! And now Gate Card Open! Character!

 _ **Bakupod:** Darkus Centipoid's Power level doubled to 600 Gs. Opponents Terrorclaw is at 310 Gs. Darkus Centipoid Victorious!_

 ** _Shuji:_** Wh...What! Eh Whatever, bakugan brawl! Mantris stand.

 _ **Dan:**_ Bakugan Brawl, Gargonoid Stand!

Meanwhile in (what seems to be) center of Vestroia

 _ **Naga:**_ Are you sure about this, Hal-G? If you really think we can get the banished bakugan from the Doom Dimension, I have my doubts about it.

"Then a green colored human or what seems to look humanoid appeared with purple or pink-ish hair, he also wears some form of coat that was blue in color."

 _ **Hal-G:**_ Yes my master I do think that we can get the banished bakugan on our side aswell, and so we need to create the silent orb, which we might finish real soon if we start now. "said calmly"

 _ **Naga:** _Very well then. "He then starts to give out some sort of lighting to some orb which was still just being made or just materializing."

Back in the battle field

 _ **Bakupod:** Pyrus Gargonoid's power level at 290 Gs. While Opponent's Subterra Mantris has 270 Gs._

 ** _Shuji:_** You felt right into my trap. Gate Card open!

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Subterra Mantris' power level increase by 150 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** I don't think so, ability card activate! Backfire. This ability card lets me nullifie your gate card.

 _ **Shuji:**_ I still have one trick up my sleeve. Ability card Activate, Slice Cutter. This card subtracts 50 Gs from my opponent's bakugan

 _ **Dan:**_ What!

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Gargonoids's new power level is at 240 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Grr. If that so, then I will use my other ability card, ability card activate! Fire Judge!

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Gargonoid's new power level is at 340 Gs. Pyrus Gargonoid Victorious!_

 ** _Dan:_** You are out Shuji!

 _ **Shuji:**_ Akira, you can beat them I know it.

 _ **Akira:**_ I'm not sure about this brother if only I will battle I might lose, might as well just give up.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Are you crazy?

 _ **Akira:**_ No, but think realisticly, they might have triple battle.

 _ **Shuji:**_ Fine then. We will get you both down, YOU HEAR ME!?

 _ **Dan:**_ Yeah, yeah we hear you.

 _ **Bakupod:** Opponents surrendered Dan and Zane are Victorious!_

"Everyone who were in the battlefield returned back to earth and time resumed"

 _ **Shuji:**_ We may have lost this battle, but WE Will win the next one. C'mon Let's go Akira.

 _ **Akira:**_ Yeah lets go.

"Shuji and Akira have went home after what they said."

 _ **Zane:**_ Thanks, Dan, for teaching me how to play bakugan.

 _ **Dan:**_ No sweat. Hey we could use a darkus Battle Brawler in our team.

 _ **Zane:**_ Are you saying that I can join the Brawlers?

 _ **Dan:**_ Yeah!

"Zane thinks to himself that he can't be a brawler without a good bakugan and than says that to Dan."

 _ **Zane:**_ That would be awesome, but I need a wicked bakugan, something like Drago. Plus I'm a beginner.

 _ **Dan:**_ I see what you mean. Its really important to have a good relationship with your bakugan.

"Zane then nodes."

 _ **Zane:**_ Yeah, true, anyway bye, Dan.

 _ **Dan:**_ See ya later.

"Zane leaves the place being really excited that he met an actual battle brawler."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Well, well I did not expect that and you are probably Dan Kuso.

"Dan then Turns his head to the voice he heard."

 _ **Dan:**_ Let me guess you are Masquerade.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Correct Danny-boy, now how about we have little battle?

 _ **Dan:**_ You bet Creep!

 _ **Dan & Masquerade: **_Bakugan! Field Open!

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Doom Card set.

 _ **Dan & Masquerade: **_Gate Card Set!

"Dan was thinking to himself on what Masquerade threw even tho Dan did hear that he said Doom card, but he didn't knew what it was."

 _ **Dan:** (To Himself) _Hmm I may not know what his "Doom card" does, I guess I will have to find that out by throwing my bakugan which will be Serpenoid. Bakugan Brawl! Go do some damage Serpenoid, bakugan stand!

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Reaper Stand.

 _ **Bakupod:** Reaper Power level is at 370 Gs while Serpenoid's at 320 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Gate Card Open!

 _ **Bakupod:** Serpenoid's power level increase by 300 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Ha got you.

"Masquerade smiles."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Ability card activate, dimension four.

 _ **Bakupod:** Gate card nullified Serpenoid's power level returned to 320 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Huh? what!

 ** _Masquerade:_** Reaper attack!

"After Serpenoid got defeated he was sent to the doom dimension."

 _ **Dan:**_ SERPENOID! _"yells suprised"_ Bakugan Brawl! Saurus stand.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Reaper stand.

 _ **Dan:**_ Ability card activate! Saurus Blow.

 ** _Masquerade:_** Ha. Double Dimension activate!

"Reaper then attacks Saurus and defeats him which sends Saurus to the Doom Dimension."

 _ **Dan:**_ Aah. Hey you Creep I want my bakugan back!

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Sorry no can do. Once the doom card is set it overpowers all cards, sending the defeated bakugan to the another diemnsion for eternity.

 _ **Drago:**_ The Doom Dimension! He is right human. That is what we fear the most, once a bakugan is there he cannot leave thus meeting our eternal demise.

 _ **Dan:**_ Now I know how you are stealing all those bakugan. We put so much organizing in to this game.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Dan, Dan, Dan who just said that this is just a game. Every battle is real.

 _ **Dan:**_ Grr. Gate card set! Go get him drago.

"He then throws his bakugan. Same with Masquerade he also throws his bakugan which is Reaper again. The both bakugans started to clash"

 _ **Drago:**_ Why are you doing this, do you even know what is happening in Vestroia?

 _ **Reaper:**_ That does not concern me.

 _ **Drago:**_ Of course it does.

 _ **Reaper:**_ I'm a soldier and in this dimension I'm free to team up with a human. Then I can Inherit infinite power.

 _ **Drago:**_ You Fool!

 _ **Reaper:**_ I had enough of you, Its time to send you to the Doom dimension Dragonoid.

 _ **Dan:**_ Cmon Drago.

"Reaper than laughs."

 _ **Reaper:**_ Have a pleasant journey. RRYYYAAAGGH.

"After Reaper hit Drago with his scythe some energy waves got released from the Vestroia. Then Drago started to look like he was burning."

 _ **Drago:**_ NYYYYAAAGGGGHHH!

 _ **Masquerade:**_ What?

 _ **Dan:**_ Drago, Gate card open, Activate Firestrom. I guess we are down to our last card. Here we go. Huh?

"Drago then roars."

 _ **Dan:**_ What's wrong?

 _ **Drago:**_ Ultimate Boost!

"His power level was rising so much that even crashed Bakupod, later destroying the ability card. After that Masquerade and Dan appeared on earth again and their bakugans went to their ball form."

 _ **Dan:**_ Huh? Drago, Drago were are you?

"Dan then finds his bakugan on the ground."

 _ **Dan:**_ Drago. "Says sadly"

 _ **Masquerade:**_ I spared him, for you.

 _ **Dan:**_ Why? "says really quietly."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ You relise I could of captured your bakugan but I decided against it. Its been slice Dan. Later. "Masquerade then looks away starting to go until Dan stopped him."

 _ **Dan:**_ Wait I know I can beat you I know I can.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Bakugan is not just a game kiddo, there are other dimensions and powers involved. Its battle that could lead to destruction of entire world.

 _ **Dan:**_ For real?

 _ **Masquerade:**_ And the only way to stop it is, for you to defeat me.

 _ **Dan:**_ This is crazy.

"Masquerade laughs while leaving."

 ** _Reaper:_** So human that was a Dragonoid, I wonder if he was fighting at his full power.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ No clue. And unfortunately he did not posses what I was looking for, but I will remember young Dan Kuso and his bakugan Drago.

"Back with Dan."

 _ **Dan:**_ Man, this bites. I WILL GET YOU MASQUERADE.

Back at Vestroia

 _ **Hal-G:**_ Finally the Silent orb is complete now all bakugan will bow before you, my master.

 ** _Naga:_** Very well.

Few Moments later at the Doom Dimension.

"Some ball formed light were coming from the dead bakugan in every attribute, and then those what seemed to be souls went to another giant purple colored ball. Few seconds later and it exploded revealing a dragon-like bakugan which then flied upwards to a portal."

 _Hey Brawlers Zane here, and the next time I found my partner, but in a very odd way. I went to the park to practice my skills, but instead of a opponent a strange light formed from the sky which then dropped the bakugan and my god his attitude in battle is intense, even Masquerade challenged me to a brawl, but he did not knew that I have my new partner, who do you think will win me or that nasty Masquearde? I guess you will have to find that out next time when you look through these chapters. See ya later Brawlers._

* * *

 **Tom here again and I hope you like my second chapter as well (man if not for battles this might have been a bit sooner, but eh.) and as usual I will list down six upcoming chapters aswell.**

 **Chapter 3: Unknown Bakugan.**

 **Chapter 4: A New Nemesis.**

 **Chapter 5: Bakugan Valley.**

 **Chapter 6: Mind Controlled.**

 **Chapter 7:** **********'s Origin.**

 **Chapter 8: Forest of Demise.**


	3. Unknown Bakugan

**Hey wonderful people who read this chapter I hope you will like it. I had hard time starting this chapter so yeah :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unknown Bakugan.

"Dan was talking to his friends about what happened when he met Masquerade he even told them about the Darkus brawler."

 ** _Marucho:_** You mean he spared your bakugan?

 _ **Dan:**_ Yeah, but before I met with Masquerade I saw a Brawler who never brawled before getting bullied by Shuji and his name, I think his name is Zane. We teamed up to defeat Shuji and Akira, but they surrendered when Akira was the only one standing. The reason why I'm saying this is because, I think we could use another brawler in our team.

 _ **R** **uno:**_ Didn't you said he never brawled before?

 _ **Dan:**_ Yes, but he is a Darkus brawler we could use a Darkus brawler.

 _ **Marucho:**_ Don't you think its not a good idea, I mean if that battle was his first he can be real bad at it.

 _ **Dan:**_ True, even he said that himself. He also said that if he wanted to join he would need a wicked bakugan something similar to Drago.

 _ **Marucho:**_ Well if he does get a 'wicked' bakugan then he will join right?

 _ **Dan:**_ Something like that.

"Then Dan's mom came into his room."

 _ **Miyoko:**_ Daniel could you go to the supermarket and buy some meat? They are having a huge discount right now and I will be making your favorite Loyaltips.

 _ **Dan:**_ Really mom!?

 _ **Miyoko:**_ Yeah!

 _ **Dan:**_ All right then mom, I will go there.

"Meanwhile at the park with Zane."

 _ **Zane:**_ I will be a battle brawler, someday or another.

"A white light started to come from the sky which started to blind Zane, but he covered his eyes with his arms."

 _ **Zane:**_ What the? Woah!

"Then a Darkus Bakugan came down from the light and Zane noticed it."

 _ **Zane:**_ A...A Bakugan? I never seen like this one before.

"Than the bakugan popped out of his ball form into more of a standing form (not his true form)."

 _ **?:**_ Where am I? "he asked in a deep voice."

 _ **Zane:**_ Planet earth.

"The bakugan's head then looked down."

 _ **?:**_ Not in Vestroia then?

 _ **Zane:**_ Who... Who are you?

 _ **?:**_ My name is Darkus Leonidas.

 _ **Zane:**_ Hey do you want partner up with me? I bet we can defeat anyone!

 _ **Leonidas:**_ By battling with you I will be able to defeat other Bakugan?

 _ **Zane:**_ Yeah we will beat them all!

 _ **Leonidas:**_ I sense that in this world I will only unleash my true power in these bakugan battles, in other words yes.

 _ **Zane:**_ For reals?

"Leonidas nodded."

 _ **Zane:**_ All right then partner.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ I told you my name, maybe you want to tell yours?

 _ **Zane:**_ My name is Zane.

"Zane then leaves the park, but at the entrance/exit of the park he was greeted by Akira."

 _ **Akira:**_ There you are! I was looking for you, get ready for battle! "Taking his field card from his pocket."

 _ **Zane:**_ Alright then way not. "Also taking his field card."

 _ **Zane & Akira: **_Field open! Gate card set!

 _ **Akira:**_ Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand!

"Akira's bakugan landed on his gate card."

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Use me, I will crush that insect.

"Zane was a bit surprised by his partner's attitude."

 _ **Zane:**_ All right then. _"He said that by being a bit worried."_ Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Leonidas Stand!

"Leonidas looked similar to Drago but he was different non the less, he has dull yellow colored eyes and for his muzzle he has 1 big horn and then 2 small, side horns, all three of them are in purple colors. He has one set of wings which were in purple and black-ish colors, Leo has three fingers in the end of his hand. He also has three toes at his foot two in front and one behind it, and near his foot he has three stripes on each of his legs they are purple in color. Leonidas also has a long tail which ends up in an arrow. Most of his body is in black-ish color."

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Its time to take you down bug.

 _ **Bakupod:** Subterra Centipoid's power level is at 300 Gs. Darkus Leonidas Power level is at 430 Gs._

"Both Zane and Akira are in surprise by the ammount of power Leonidas has."

 ** _Akira:_** WHAT! HOW IN THE WORLD DOES HE HAVE SO MUCH GS?

 _ **Zane:**_ Leo Not only do you look cool, but you are really powerful too.

 ** _Akira:_** Either way you will be going down. Gate card Open! Character.

 ** _Zane:_** I don't think so, ability card activate! Shadow's Resume, this ability nullifies your gate card.

"Leonidas's hand starts to envelop in dark fire and then punches the ground where gate card is, shattering it."

 _ **Akira:**_ This can't be good.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Now its time to meet your destiny, bug.

"Leonidas then charges at Centipoid and when he reaches Centipoid, Leo then slashes him with his bare hands. And then both bakugans turned back to their ball forms while Zane caught his, Akira didn't caught his bakugan, instead it felt next to his feet."

 ** _Zane:_** Leo don't you think you were a bit too harsh for him?

 _ **Leonidas:**_ He is just a weakling to me and I will crush them.

 _ **Zane:**_ Did I do something wrong to make you this angry?

 _ **Leonidas:**_ No, no you haven't I just like battling that's all.

 _ **Zane:**_ All right then.

 _ **Akira:**_ Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Terrorclaw stand! "He landed his bakugan on his gate card."

 ** _Zane:_** Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand.

 _ **Akira:**_ Your bakugan may be tough but he will be going down this time! Gate card open!

 _ **Bakupod:** Terrorclaw's got increase power level by 150 gs current power level is at 440 Gs. While Darkus Leonidas's power level is at 430 Gs. _

_**Akira:**_ This time I really got you now!

 _ **Leonidas:**_ HA! You think your little crab will be enough to defeat me, little human!

 _ **Akira:**_ You need to cheer up, and yeah my bakugan will defeat you!

 _ **Zane:**_ Ability card activate! Night Dragon. This Ability steals 100 Gs from your bakugan and adds them to Leonidas's power level!

"Akira is being shocked by how powerful Zane's bakugan is."

 _ **Bakupod:** New power level detected Subterra Terrorclaw's power level is at 340 Gs while Darkus Leonidas's power level is at 530 Gs. Darkus Leonidas Victorious!_

 ** _Leonidas:_** This is too easy. I want a real challenge!

 _ **Zane:**_ I think you need to sit this one out Leo.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ WHAT!? Are you ditching me for weaker bakugan?

 ** _Zane:_** No, but your aggression is a bit too much.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ UGH, Fine then.

 _ **Akira:**_ Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Saurus stand.

"Akira's bakugan lands on his gate card."

 _ **Zane:**_ Bakugan brawl! Mantris Stand.

"Zane's Mantris lands on his gate card."

 _ **Zane:**_ Ability card Activate! Marionette. Now come Saurus to my gate card.

 ** _Bakupod:_** _Darkus Mantris power level is at 270 Gs while Subterra Saurus power level at 270 Gs._

 ** _Akira:_** We are both tied up.

 _ **Zane:**_ Not for long. Ability card activate. Slice cutter, with this I take away 50 Gs from your bakugan.

 _ **Bakupod:** Subterra Saurus power level is at 220 Gs. Darkus Mantris Victorious!_

 _"Both boys went back to earth and time resumed."_

 ** _Akira:_** You beat me. Next Time I will beat you for sure.

 ** _Leonidas:_** Don't be so sure about that.

 _ **Zane:**_ Leo stop acting like everyone is weak.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Ugh. Fine.

"Akira left first and vent into the park while Zane went on the sidewalk and walked to near supermarket. Then he was greeted by Masquerade and Dan noticed them both."

 _ **Zane:**_ Leo, I really don't like your attitude.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ I heard you the first time, sheesh.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Well well well, what do we have here.

 _ **Zane:**_ Masquerade? What are you doing here?

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Oh so you heard about me. I'm here to give an invitation on becoming the best brawler there-

"He got interrupted when Zane started to talk."

 _ **Zane:**_ Yeah Right like I'm joining with a creep like you, the one who sends all of bakugan he defeats to the Doom Dimension.

"Dan then saw both Zane and Masquerade and thought to himself 'what was Masquerade doing here?' He then rushed to where Zane was."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Oh so Dan Kuso is also here.

 _ **Dan:**_ Zane, I'm not sure if he is challenging you to a battle but if he is we will need to do it together.

 _ **Zane:**_ Dan, I can take care of him trust me.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Oh so its going to be you Zane huh? Fine by me.

 _ **Dan:**_ I'm atlleast going to watch what is going on there.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Fine by me again.

 _ **Dan, Zane & Masquerade: **_Field Open!

 _ **Zane & Masquerade: **_Gate card Set!

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Doom card set.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Throw me in first I will show you that, nobody messes with us!.

 _ **Zane:**_ I appreciate that, but we need to make sure we get Masquerade off guard. Bakugan Brawl! Centipoid stand.

"Zane's Bakugan landed on his gate card."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Reaper Stand.

"His bakugan landed on Zane's gate card."

 _ **Zane:**_ Ability Activate, Spiced assault.

 _ **Bakupod:** 100 Gs has been transferred from Reaper to Centipoid._

 ** _Masquerade:_** Ability activate Double Dimension.

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Ability nullified returning Gs back to their normal power levels._

 ** _Zane:_** What the?

"Centipoid was defeated and then a purple portal opened sucking in Centipoid."

 _ **Zane:**_ CENTIPOID NOOOOO! Give me back my Bakugan NOW!

 _ **Dan:**_ Zane, its no use once the Doom card has been set the lost bakugan is sent to the Doom Dimension.

 _ **Drago:**_ And there Bakugans meet our final demise.

 _ **Masquerade:**_ All correct, now shall we continue?

 _ **Zane:**_ You are on!

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Reaper Stand "Landed on his gate card."

 _ **Zane:**_ Leo, Are you ready to fight?

 _ **Leonidas:**_ I'm always ready to fight and I will repay that freak after what he did to your Bakugan.

 _ **Zane:**_ All right then, Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas Stand. "Landed on Masquerade's gate card were Reaper stands."

 _ **Reaper:**_ So let me guess you are his partner?

 _ **Leonidas:**_ You can say that but you will pay after what you did to his Bakugan.

 _ **Reaper:**_ Bring it on!

 _ **Bakupod:**_ Darkus _Reaper Power level at 370 Gs while Darkus Leonidas at 430 Gs._

 ** _Dan:_** Whoa, your bakugan has a lot of Gs.

 _ **Zane:**_ I know, and now Ability activate, Night Dragon.

 _ **Bakupod:** 100 Gs has been transferred from Reaper to Leonidas._

 ** _Masquerade:_** Ability Activate, Dimension four.

 _ **Bakupod:**_ _Ability Nullified returning 100 Gs back to Reaper from Leonidas._

 ** _Masquerade:_** And now lets have some fun shall we? Gate card open! Energy Merge.

 ** _Leonidas:_** What the why I feel weaker?

 ** _Masquerade:_** Let me explain, you see Energy merge makes you lose 100 Gs and add that amount to my Reaper.

 _ **Zane:**_ We are not finished yet! Ability Activate Shadow's Resume!

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Good thinking.

 _ **Bakupod:** Gate card nullified._

 ** _Masquerade:_** Say what now.

 _ **Dan:**_ _"Thinking to himself right now."_ This Brawler is better than I thought he would be _. "Saying out loud now"_ Drago do you think he could help us?

 _ **Drago:**_ I think so.

"Reaper was defeated and it surprised Masquerade as no one ever has defeated his Reaper yet."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ This isn't over just yet. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand.

 _ **Zane:**_ Bakugan Brawl! Leo stand.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Did you like my wrath?

 _ **Masquerade:**_ Well you are starting to get on my nerves. Ability Activate Spiced Assault.

 _ **Bakupod:** Darkus Centipoid now at 400 Gs while Darkus Leonidas at 330 Gs._

 ** _Zane:_** I won't lose now! Ability Activate Alpha Blaster. **  
**

 _ **Dan:**_ Whoa Leo's power level went up by 150 Gs that crazy!

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Prepare to lose!

"A energy beam appeared in Leonidas's mouth and then few seconds later he shot it at Centipoid defeating it."

 ** _Bakupod:_** _Darkus Centipoid defeated, Darkus Leonidas Victorious!_

 ** _Masquerade:_** Big Deal! Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Siege Stand!

 _ **Zane:**_ I have a plan on how to defeat his Bakugan. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Mantris Stand "Landed on his gate card."

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Why did you do that? now both of you can't battle.

 _ **Zane:**_ I don't think so, Ability Activate Marrionette, Now Siege go to the gate card were Mantris Stands. And now Gate card Open Triple battle! Since you don't have any bakugans left I have to throw my bakugan, Go Leo.

 _ **Leonidas:**_ Interesting plan.

 _ **Bakupod:**_ Siege's power level at 360 Gs while Leonidas and Mantris combined are at 800 Gs.

 _ **Zane:**_ This is the End Masquerade!

"Siege was defeated and then all three of them appeared on Earth again."

 _ **Masquerade:**_ You might have won this battle, but trust me you have not won the war yet.

 _ **Zane:**_ Yeah yeah.

"Masquerade then disappears."

 _ **Dan:**_ Man, Zane, I did not think you will be able to defeat that creep but you proved me wrong.

 _ **Zane:**_ Thanks, Dan.

 _ **Dan:**_ No sweat and I think you might be ready to join Battle brawlers.

 _ **Zane:**_ Really? That's awesome, but will it be okay with the others?

 _ **Dan:**_ Don't worry I will ask them today when I get back home and then I will tell you what they said tomorrow at the park all right?

 _ **Zane:**_ Sure thing.

"Zane left while walking on the sidewalk to his house."

 _ **Dan:**_ Now go back and buy some meat.

"After Dan bought meat, he went back home. And when he returned he putted the groceries on the kitchen table and went to his room to say what happened today and that someone has defeated Masquerade"

 ** _Marucho:_** Oh hey Dan did not expect you to chat with us at this time hehe.

 _ **Dan:**_ Really, Marucho? Anyway you guys Won't believe what happened today.

 _ **Runo:**_ Let me guess you battled with another brawler?

 _ **Dan:**_ What No. Not that at all. Someone has defeated Masquerade.

 _ **Runo:**_ Say WHAT NOW! Who is that 'someone' who defeated Masquerade.

 _ **Dan:**_ You may not believe this, but it was Zane and he did it all by himself.

 _ **Runo:**_ You are lying aren't you? You said yesterday that he never battled before and he won against Masquerade on his next battle?

 _ **Marucho:**_ I'm with Runo it does sound suspicious.

 ** _Dan:_** I know that it might do sound like that but he had some powerful bakugan by the name of Leonidas his base Gs are at 430.

 ** _Runo:_** Okay now that is a lot just for base power level.

 _ **Dan:**_ So I thought maybe he could join us now.

 _ **Marucho:**_ Well that is okay with me if he does.

 _ **Runo:**_ Yeah same here.

 _ **Julie:**_ Oh that will be exciting to have a new brawler in our team.

 _ **Alice:**_ I'm with Julie.

 _ **Dan:**_ So it's settled. Okay then.

 _Hey everyone Runo here on next Chapter of Bakugan we will be greeted by a mysterious brawler who even defeated Drago real fast! At first I thought it was that Zane's Bakugan Leonidas or whatever his name is now. Is he working with Masquerade or not? Find that out on next chapter see ya!_

* * *

 **And there we go sorry that this took a little longer to bring out as I didn't really had a lot of ideas to put in this chapter and if chapters take longer it might just be that I don't have any ideas to add to it at the moment or something like that and as usual I will put down future chapters names here right now**

 **Chapter 4: A New Nemesis.**

 **Chapter 5: Bakugan Valley.**

 **Chapter 6: Mind Controlled.**

 **Chapter 7: Leonidas** **'s Origin.**

 **Chapter 8: Forest of Demise.**

 **Chapter 9: Brawlers Reunited.**


End file.
